


Зубатка

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, occasional oral sex, they don't seem to be very good friends, авторские кинки, диалоги о рыбалке, жабогадюка усиливается
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Теплые дружественные отношения старшего командного состава Даймонд Догз
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Зубатка

Обычное утро Каза Миллера начинается не с кофе, а с того, что у него все болит.

Болит стертая от неудобного протеза нога, болит отсутствующая раздробленная лучевая кость, болит перекошенная и перенагруженная поясница, болит затекшая из-за кривизны плеч шея, но как только он видит Оцелота, у него начинает зверски болеть еще и голова. Обычная утренняя тяжесть в висках мгновенно превращается в немилосердную мигрень.

Естественно — естественно — он не стучит, не спрашивает, можно ли войти. Игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Каза, он проходит через крошечную комнату, с раздражающим скрежетом отодвигает стул и усаживается, закинув ногу на ногу. Первым побуждением становится наорать на него и хотя бы попытаться вытолкать, но он не собирается доставлять Оцелоту удовольствие видеть его теряющим контроль. Так что Каз делает глубокий вздох и возвращается к прерванному занятию, а именно натягиванию второго рукава рубашки.

— Ты слышал о понятии «личное пространство»? — спокойно спрашивает он.

— А что, тебе есть что скрывать, Миллер?

— Какой смысл что-то скрывать, если твой нос все равно просунется в любую щель.

Оцелот даже не меняет выражения лица.

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Каз заметил — после возвращения появилось слишком много всего, новая жизнь, новая база, новое тело, да и ему было на ком концентрировать все свое внимание. Так что тот факт, что Оцелот каким-то образом _поменялся,_ он осознал не сразу. Давно, когда он еще пытался хоть что-то на него накопать, он слышал истории о его преданности Боссу, но не ожидал, что само присутствие Снейка волшебным образом превратит Оцелота из напрочь отмороженного в покладистого и шелкового.

Казалось бы, это должно его радовать. На деле это только раздражает, он даже не может наскрести в себе злорадства, потому что оно не получит нужной отдачи.

Сказал бы кто ему хотя бы в прошлом году, что Оцелот — тот самый Оцелот, от которого даже отчаянные моджахеды так ссали в штаны, что дали ему какое-то непроизносимое прозвище, которое удобно говорить только шепотом, — будет сидеть на базе и занудствовать своими энциклопедическими знаниями о ботанике, он бы рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Переформулирую, — говорит Каз. — Что тебе надо?

Он тянет время, потому что не особо хочет демонстрировать Оцелоту те бесконечные десять минут, когда он, матерясь и злобно выдыхая, застегивает эти несчастные семь пуговиц на рубашке непослушной левой рукой. Хорошо хоть военный форменный галстук на эластичной ленте с простой застежкой, иначе это довело бы его окончательно. Молчание затягивается, так что Каз, про себя проклиная Оцелота, все же начинает возиться с нижней пуговицей.

— С контрактом на инфильтрацию авиабазы возле Саланга будет проблема, — подает голос Оцелот, как только он сдается. — Мы пересекаемся с операцией советов в Панджшерском ущелье.

— Ты не мог подождать час до брифинга?

— Не мог, — пожимает плечами Оцелот. — К тому же, тебе понадобится больше, чем час.

Гнусное вранье, Каз уже научился приводить себя в порядок за двадцать пять минут, он засекал. Большое достижение, учитывая, что первое время все это занимало раза в два дольше.

— Значит, подождешь сколько нужно.

Проклятая пуговица не поддается. Оцелот подпирает щеку кулаком, видимо, наслаждаясь представлением.

— Без тебя знаю про Панджшер, — огрызается Каз и пуговица — о чудо — наконец попадает в прорезь, придавая ему хоть немного уверенности. — Как раз под шумок мы захватим там литиевую шахту, в этом и суть. 

— Да что ты говоришь. Поставки через блокаду ты тоже под шумок будешь организовывать?

Едва он берется за вторую пуговицу, неплотно вдетая предыдущая выскакивает из прорези. Каз шумно выдыхает носом. Он зажмуривается, мысленно считая до пяти, чтобы не заорать в голос, а когда открывает глаза, лицом к лицу оказывается с Оцелотом. Тот невозмутимо одергивает полы рубашки, разравнивая ткань, и берется за дело сам. Из-за замешательства Каз даже не сразу находится, что сказать.

— Не смей мне делать никаких одолжений, — буквально выплевывает он, собравшись. — Ты, сукин сын.

Оцелот отвечает одобрительным «мхм» на выдохе и застегивает еще одну пуговицу рубашки.

— Убери от меня свои сраные руки.

Еще одно «мхм», еще одна пуговица.

— Знаешь, где я видел твою ублюдочную помощь?

«Мхм», пуговица.

— Пошел ты, — севшим голосом заканчивает Каз.

Оцелот разбирается с пуговицами и расправляет воротничок рубашки, ровно выставляя уголки. Откуда-то — Каз, пожалуй, не хочет знать, откуда, — выуживает булавку и зажимает ее между тонких губ, пока аккуратно складывает пустой правый рукав, потом закалывает плотную ткань.

— Ты можешь отойти? — окончательно сдавшись, спрашивает Каз.

Оцелот расправляет рубашку по плечам, идеально выверяя швы, чуть одергивает ткань на лопатках. Он стоит слишком близко, буквально нос к носу, так, что даже своим севшим зрением Каз может рассмотреть его белесые ресницы и гусиные лапки морщин вокруг скептически сощуренных глаз, и от этого становится некомфортно. Он буквально чувствует, как в ожидании опасности напрягаются и без того спазмированные из-за кривой осанки мышцы, потому что подпускать к себе Оцелота на расстояние вытянутой ладони — все равно, что совать руку в змеиное гнездо.

— Нет, — пожимает плечами Оцелот на его вопрос. — Иначе мне неудобно.

— А так неудобно мне.

Судя по выражению лица, это вообще последний фактор, который Оцелот принял бы во внимание. Особенно когда, разровняв ткань на груди и спине, он начинает заправлять полы рубашки ему в брюки, абсолютно без всякой необходимости облапывая бедра. Каз пихает его локтем.

— Так что с поставками? — продолжает как ни в чем ни бывало Оцелот, застегнув ширинку и взявшись за пряжку ремня.

В принципе, он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы не успеть увернуться, если Каз ударит его лбом в лицо. Он обдумывает эту приятную мысль пару секунд, пока Оцелот заканчивает с ремнем, но потом, вздохнув, все же отвечает:

— Через Узбекистан, я могу поднять кое-какие контакты в обход постов Масуда.

— Боссу не понравится.

— Может, ему понравится импортировать литий из гребаной Боливии с трехкратной наценкой? Как будто бы он разбирается.

— Если будет нужно, разберется.

Каз фыркает.

— Отрабатываешь речь перед брифингом? Можешь даже не пытаться.

Оцелот оглаживает его по ребрам, снова выравнивая рубашку и берется за его левое запястье.

Когда он получил новую форму в первый раз, то подумал, что над ним издеваются. Но нет, оказалось, что кто-то безмозглый отдал в закупки заказ на парадную форму старого образца, вместо обычной, так что в форменной офицерской рубашке на манжетах сраные _прорези под запонки_.

Конечно, можно было перезаказать, это и предлагал перепуганный снабженец, но тратить бюджет на подобное он не позволил. В конце концов, неплотный манжет можно и потерпеть.

Во всяком случае, это не хуже, чем процесс натягивания перчатки.

Дойдя до края рукава, Оцелот критически его осматривает, потом отходит к его столу и безошибочно открывает второй ящик. Выуживает из-под стопок документов и россыпи патронов, которые он обычно рассовывает по магазинам в рамках тренировки мелкой моторики, коробочку с форменными запонками, которые идут в комплекте.

— Ты шарился по моим вещам? — с угрозой в голосе спрашивает Каз.

— Нет, — пожимает плечами Оцелот. — Просто ты предсказуемый.

Он заворачивает манжет как нужно и скрепляет его запонкой. Оказывается, если рукав не елозит по запястью, рубашка сидит куда лучше, отмечает про себя Каз. Вслух этого признавать он, конечно же, ни за что не будет.

— Ты-то зато сама неожиданность.

Оцелот скептически пропускает сквозь пальцы галстук на эластичной ленте и, откинув его обратно на стол, опять идет копаться в вещах. Ну ясное дело, если у него рубашка с проклятыми запонками, в комплект формы входит и обычный.

— Может хватит уже? — недовольно спрашивает Каз, когда Оцелот поднимает воротник вверх, обхватывая шею галстуком.

— Еще китель и портупея, потерпишь пару минут.

— И без тебя справлюсь.

Оцелот снова удостаивает его только «мгм». Каз скашивает глаза, чтобы рассмотреть его пальцы, но Оцелот недовольно поджимает губы и тычком под подбородок задирает ему голову вверх. Он уже собирается огрызнуться, но ловит отражение в зеркале.

— Это что? — раздраженно говорит он, снова опуская голову. — Какой еще виндзор, ты рехнулся? Завяжи четверку, здесь же воротничок узкий.

— Сам и завяжи, — отшивает его Оцелот, заканчивая с узлом и довольно оглаживает свою безвкусную работу, закрепляя конец галстука зажимом.

— Чего от тебя еще ожидать.

Комментарий Оцелот, конечно же, игнорирует. Потом он берет Каза пальцами за подбородок и скептически поворачивает его голову из стороны в сторону.

— Пора бы побриться, — скептически говорит он.

— Убери уже свои лапы, — огрызается Каз, шлепком скидывая его ладонь с лица. — Если ты думаешь, что я подпущу тебя к себе с чем-то острым, то ты окончательно съехал крышей.

— В Киншасе ты был не против, — пожимает плечами Оцелот и снимает с вешалки китель.

— В Киншасе? — он едва не задыхается от возмущения.

— Это нужно отпаривать, — сообщает Оцелот, неодобрительно разглаживая рукава.

— В Киншасе? — игнорируя его, переспрашивает Каз. — Это что ли в тот раз, когда ты сдал меня французским властям, чтобы быстрее втереться к сепаратистам, и не предупредил о своем плане?

— Иначе это не выглядело бы достоверно.

— Не выглядело бы достоверно, если б ты хоть раз повел себя не как мразь.

Оцелот хмыкает и расправляет на руках китель, подставляя рукава. Каз колеблется между желанием побыстрее это все закончить и пнуть его, но все-таки разворачивается спиной и просовывает левую руку, кое-как заправляет в правый рукав культю. С аккуратно подкатанной рубашкой выходит куда удобнее, чем обычно. Оцелот бесцеремонно разворачивает его обратно, поправив плечи, и застегивает латунные пуговицы.

— Что, разве когда-нибудь мой план не срабатывал? — чуть насмешливо говорит Оцелот.

— Не переоценивай себя, — фыркает Каз. — Как будто я своими глазами на видел твое фиаско на переговорах с Каддафи.

Оцелот мстительно затягивает ремень портупеи на одну дырочку уже, чем следовало бы.

— Если бы ты не облажался в Тунисе, все прошло бы как по маслу.

— Ага, определенно. Так же «как по маслу», как когда ты сорвал мне сделку на партию МиГов в Египте. Знаешь, как бы нам тогда пригодились эти деньги?

— Для чего, чтобы вляпаться в еще большие долги? Не забывай, кто организовал всю эту сделку с сейшельскими оффшорами.

— Единственное, что ты в ней сделал, это выставил нас дураками перед танзанийским правительством.

— Обычно это твоя роль.

— А как насчет Камбоджи?

Оцелот морщится.

— Не напоминай о Камбодже.

— Да, — первый раз за разговор соглашается с ним Каз. — О Камбодже лучше не будем.

Портупея немного давит на плечо, но признаваться в этом он не хочет. Оцелот довольно осматривает свою работу и финальным штрихом водружает ему на нос очки, заправляя за уши пару выбившихся прядей волос.

Они замолкают, и у Оцелота на лице появляется странное отстраненное выражение, будто бы он что-то напряженно вспоминает — да уж, вспомнить есть чего. Удивительное дело, в MSF он провел едва ли пару лет, зато с этим отродьем почти девять, всю утомительную декаду невыносимого бесцельного ожидания, которое рано или поздно должно было его сломать.

— Зря ты полез в Кабул, не дожидаясь меня, — задумчиво говорит Оцелот. — Я же говорил, что через свои афганские связи организую все куда лучше.

Эта фраза выбивается из разговора, потому что звучит, словно он действительно имеет в виду то, что говорит. Казу внезапно становится неуютно — казалось бы, он давно привык, что от Оцелота можно ожидать чего угодно, но он и на этот раз умудряется придумать новый способ, как выбить его из колеи.

Ну уж нет.

— Пошел, — четко и зло чеканя слова, говорит Каз. — Нахуй.

Оцелот смотрит на него долгие пару секунд с этим своим нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом его перекидывает, будто бы он включается по щелчку. Он подцепляет ему воротник двумя пальцами, будто крюком, и резко дергает на себя, так, что Казу приходится упереться ладонью ему в грудь, чтобы удержать равновесие. В глазах у него зажигается нехороший огонек, и с ним лицо неуловимо меняется, становясь из снулого острым и злым.

 _Вот этого_ Оцелота Каз знает куда лучше.

— Что же, никакой благодарности? — едко спрашивает Оцелот. — Все мои старания впустую?

О, это уже нравится ему куда больше.

— Перетрудился, застегнув гребаную рубашку? — с сарказмом отвечает он вопросом на вопрос. — Как ты вообще выдержал, проявить обычную человеческую вежливость. Что мне теперь, отсосать тебе?

— Можно и так, если ты еще на это годишься.

— Куда уж мне до тебя.

— Хорошо, что ты трезво смотришь на вещи.

— Слыхал когда-нибудь про зубатку? — насмешливо спрашивает Каз.

— Что?

— Зубатка, — повторяет он. — Поганая придонная тварь, которую промышляют только от отчаяния. Знаешь ее главную функцию? Рыболовецкие суда обычно запускают зубатку в трюм, чтобы она доводила основной улов, так что в порт рыба приходит живой и активной.

— Побыстрее, Миллер, у меня нет времени на твои пространные морали.

— Только знаешь, что? — игнорируя его, заканчивает Каз. — Когда судно возвращается, зубатку просто выкидывают за борт.

На лице у Оцелота появляется полный, без преувеличения, восторг.

— Какой же ты дурак, — восхищенно говорит он, сжимая лицо Каза в ладонях. — Такие способности и такой невероятный, непроходимый тупица.

— Что?

Выбить его из равновесия теперь не так уж и сложно — Оцелоту достаточно просто пнуть его под колено и толкнуть в плечо, чтобы Каз, неловко пятясь, с глухим стуком встретился затылком со стеной. Он выдыхает от неожиданности, и Оцелот пользуется этим моментом, чтобы вцепиться ему в щеки и, надавив на нижнюю челюсть, просунуть в рот язык.

Твою мать, да он издевается.

Каз протестующе мычит ему в губы и пытается отпихнуть от себя, но Оцелот прилипает, умело удерживая его на месте точно рассчитанным тычком в больное плечо. Каз все-таки умудряется укусить его за губу и кое-как отвести голову — тот немного отстраняется и с довольной ухмылкой вытирает мокрый рот его пустым рукавом.

— Ты больной, — сообщает ему Каз, запыхавшись. — Чего тебе надо?

— Держать тебя в тонусе, — злорадно сообщает Оцелот. — Ты же сам сказал.

Лицо его опять слишком близко, и тонкие губы кажутся ярче от прилившей крови. Каз внезапно вспоминает последний раз, когда они целовались, — в Эритрее, после той стычки с джибутийцами, когда Оцелот специально, конечно же специально, пристрелил усевшегося на него с ножом элфовца из крупного калибра так, что каша из крови и мозгов ровным слоем покрыла Казу все лицо, остались только чистые полукружия вокруг глаз, когда он трясущимися руками снял очки. Хуже всего было, когда он почувствовал во рту твердые крупинки и не сразу понял, что это осколки черепа. Оцелота же, судя по всему, именно это и завело.

Как он вообще умудрился так вляпаться. Ему нужно все рассказать, он думает об этом с тех самых пор, как они вернулись. И дело вовсе не в том, будто бы он допускает мысль, что это может вызвать у Снейка какую-то реакцию — его и близко не будет интересовать подобное, просто он уверен, что Оцелот уже все выложил. Небось в форме брифинга, еще бы на кассету записал. И тогда это оставляет Каза на позиции того, кто что-то скрывает — опять, проклятье.

Проблема в том, что он даже не может придумать, как это упомянуть. Вот новые сметы по строительству и планировка, посмотри, что ты по этому поводу думаешь, о, и кстати, Босс, пока тебя не было, я трахался со сраным Оцелотом, ну, ты же знаешь, когда катишься по наклонной, уже сложно остановиться, пока не ударишься о самое дно.

— Отвяжись, — зло говорит Каз.

Оцелот чуть отстраняется, критическим взглядом осматривая его с ног до головы.

— Нет, — выносит он свой вердикт.

Ладно, может он и погорячился с тем, что новый покладистый Оцелот его бесит больше, чем его прошлая ипостась. Он быстро оглядывается по сторонам, ища взглядом хоть что-нибудь, чем он может его ударить. Костыль остался возле кровати, но едва он тянется к ближайшему, что видит, — тяжелому пресс-папье на самом краю стола, — Оцелот перехватывает его за руку, прижимая к стене, и снова лезет к нему, сталкиваясь зубами, пока Каз не ощущает во рту привкус крови из прокушенной губы. Своей или его, он так и не понимает.

Он издает раздраженный звук, но Оцелот даже не реагирует, вторую руку он все-таки отпускает с его больного плеча и начинает стремительно портить всю аккуратную работу, на которую убил последние минут пятнадцать: в одно движение расстегивает ремень, за пару секунд справляется с кителем, стаскивая его так, что завернувшийся рукав лишает подвижности здоровую руку Каза, распускает уродский узел на галстуке, пропуская через одну, расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке и задирает ее вместе с нижней майкой до самых ребер.

В голове у Каза тошнотворным калейдоскопом сменяются две мысли — _какого хрена он творит_ и _а почему бы и нет_ , пока их не затмевает та самая, от которой у него сердце падает камнем вниз — _что, если Снейк зайдет_.

Что, если это это он и задумал — но какой в этом смысл?

— Расслабься — фыркает Оцелот ему в самое ухо, проводя холодными перчатками по бокам. — Он до обеда на стрельбище.

— Отвали от меня, — через зубы говорит Каз и пытается пнуть его коленом.

— Да ну, — насмешливо говорит Оцелот, засовывая ему руку в штаны. — Серьезно?

Каз сжимает зубы, пока он водит рукой по его полувставшему члену, и изо всех сил пытается думать о чем-нибудь мерзком. Мозг предательски подсовывает ему только ехидное лицо Оцелота во всевозможных вариациях.

— Ты можешь закрыть рот? — почти что несчастным голосом спрашивает Каз, закусывая губу, чтобы не попросить случайно Оцелота двигать рукой побыстрее.

— В рамках большого одолжения, — сообщает ему Оцелот и опускается на колени, стягивая ему брюки до бедер.

Каз собирается что-то сказать, но получается только выдохнуть, когда по члену проходятся влажные губы, смачивая слюной, а потом смыкаются вокруг. Отсасывает Оцелот отменно, по высшему классу, что уж тут сказать. Вряд ли лучше, чем он сам, но мастерство приходится признать — у Каза едва не темнеет перед глазами, и он на автомате вцепляется ему в волосы.

— Руки, — недовольно говорит Оцелот, тут же выпуская член изо рта.

Каз издает полураздраженный-полузадыхающийся звук, но послушно разжимает пальцы и изо всех сил упирается в стену растопыренной ладонью, пытаясь унять слабость в коленях, когда теплый влажный рот возвращается на место.

Самое лучшее в этом всем — даже не умелые пальцы и расслабленное горло Оцелота, а то, что он наконец-то затыкает рот. Самое худшее — что теперь вместо проклятой носатой рожи мозг упорно заставляет его думать о Снейке, и Казу становится так отчаянно стыдно, что он отпускает стену и зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы заглушить рвущийся из него стон досады.

Хватает его не особо надолго, и хотелось бы думать, что это пиздливый рот Оцелота наконец нашел свое призвание, но скорее всего он просто позорно спускает прежде времени, как пубертатный юнец, после всех этих месяцев вынужденного воздержания.

Каз тоскливо думает, что ему нужен душ.

Оцелот сплевывает на пол, попадая ему на ботинок, и встает, снова утирая рот его же рукавом.

Нет, пожалуй, ему нужна ванна. Чтобы можно было утопиться.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — говорит он неодобрительно, указывая на полный беспорядок в его полурасстегнутой и мятой одежде. — Брифинг в двенадцать.

— Ты сказал, что он до обеда на стрельбище!

Лицо Оцелота говорит ему все, что нужно. Боже, каким надо быть дураком, чтобы повестись на то, что он несет. Каз на секунду зажмуривает глаза, иррационально надеясь, что когда он их откроет, это сраное адское отродье исчезнет. Желательно, навсегда.

— Не опаздывай, — покровительственным тоном говорит ему Оцелот, дождавшись, пока он откроет глаза, разворачивается и выходит.

До двенадцати ровно двадцать пять минут. Невероятным усилием Каз справляется с одеждой за двадцать. Когда он выходит на платформу, едва чувствуя спазмированную от усилий левую руку, Оцелот так и стоит там, опираясь на перила и поджидая его.

— Ты пропустил пуговицу, — говорит он, кивком указывая на китель.

Каз его игнорирует.

На лице у Оцелота снова его новое фирменное снулое выражение, но выглядит он довольным.


End file.
